Gureadomosu Ecology
In-Game Description Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Carapace Wyvern *Superfamily: Armor Wyvern *Family: Armor Wyvern Gureadomosu is a large Flying Wyvern and ancestor of the Gravios. Gureadomosu is what some call a Origin Species, these are monsters that have inherited many more primitive traits and characteristics from their prehistoric ancestors. In fact, the Gureadomosu have more in common with their ancestors than they do with the Gravios. Habitat Range During ancient times, Gureadomosu lived in the many oases found within the Desert due to their semi aquatic behavior. Unfortunately, an extremely long drought struck the desert and caused many of the oases to dry up completely. Many of the Gureadomosu left the desert to find newer and wetter areas, eventually becoming Gravios. Some of these flying wyverns, however traveled to the underground lakes found in the region and began to live in them almost exclusively. Now water has started drying up in these underground lakes as well, causing some Gureadomosu to travel to the surface in search of more new sources of water. This has lead to some water sources in the desert to begin disappearing, affecting the very ecosystem of the desert. Ecological Niche While its dietary habits are currently unknown Gureadomosu are likely high in the food chain due to their large size and strength. Being semi aqautic and living in the desert's underground lakes the flying wyverns come into contact with predatory Plesioth along with the highly aggressive and invasive Baruragaru. These aqautic predators would appear to be major threats to a Gureadomosu, however the flying wyvern has massive size and strength on its side along with the ability to shoot extremely powerful torrents of water at attackers. These blasts of water can easily cripple a Plesioth with ease. Biological Adaptations Despite their massive size and somewhat cumbersome body shape, these creatures are actually able to swim in deep water. The wyverns use their tails to shoot water out and move about using jet propulsion. Gureadomosu possess unique tubes throughout parts of their bodies. These tubes are used for sucking up and storing large amounts of water inside their bodies so that the wyvern's can survive within the scorching hot desert and when their main source of water dries up. From sucking up all this water, the wing film of a Gureadomosu has lots of weight to it. The tubes can also be used offensively by shooting out torrents of water to strike enemies at long and close range. The more water these wyverns sucks up the more powerful its attacks become. These abilities have granted Gureadomosu the title, Water Fortress Wyvern. Strangely, Gureadomosu have a rare moss grow on them due to Gureadomosu processing and purifying water in their body. It is unknown how Gureadomosu are able to do this though it seems to be due to their water sac. This leads the Guild to believe that Gureadomosu and this moss have some type of symbiotic relationship. Behavior Gureadomosu are hostile towards anything that dares attack them or enters their territory. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology